Kingdom Hearts: Team of Keys
by SquareHaxorus
Summary: This is a story I am writing about me and my friend's characters and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

This story starts with a young man named Scibles fighting to protect Traverse Town.

 _Scibles sees a man ina a white cloak running around the second district, accompanied by a large Heartless._

 **Scibles:** "Hey! Are you the source of these Heartless?!"

 _Scibles shouted at the man, but he had gotten no response, The man opened up a portal through the corridors of darkness, and walked through._

 **Scibles:** ****"Hey!"

 _Scibles chased_ the _man into the portal, and ended up in a different world, with the man no where to be found. He looked around and he saw that he was in the center of the town, and he could see a castle in the distance. Scibles walked up to someone and asked him where he was._

 **Scibles:** "Excuse me, sir. What world am I in?

 **The man:** "This world is called Radient Garden. I suppose you are not here for a visit, due to the Keyblade in your hand."

 **Scibles:** "You know about the Keyblade? How?"

 _The man laughed._

 **The man:** "I, too, wield the Keyblade."

 _The man raised his arm in front of him and summoned the Keyblade to his hand._

 **Scibles:** "Wow! Do you know how to get out of this world?"

 _The man handed Scibles a ring made of gold._

 **The man:** "If you wear that ring, you will become encased in something called Keyblade Armor. The Keyblade Armor lets you wander in the Lanes Between, without having to worry about the darkness getting to you.

 **Scibles:** "Oh ok, I don't believe I caught your name. My name is Scibles! What's your's?

 **The man:** "My name is Shiokawa, you can call me Critical."

 **Scibles:** "Why the name Critical?"

 **Critical:** "People who become my enemy, have made a critical mistake."

 **Scibles:** "Oh ok."

 _Critical stood up off of his chair._

 **Critical:** "I have a feeling, you don't know what you're doing. How about I come with you, until you have got the hang of the Keyblade."

 **Scibles:** "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sure, you can come with me!"

 _Critical hit the metal plate on his shoulder with his hand, and he became encased in what he had said was Keyblade Armor. Scibles put the ring he was given on, and then he too, was in Keyblade Armor._

 _Critical threw his Keyblade in the air, and it transformed into a flying motorcycle. Scibles also threw his Keyblade in the air, copying what Critical had done, and his Keyblade transformed into hover board._

 **Critical:** "We should go t-"

 _Before Critical could finish his sentence, he heard some screams coming from the residential area of Radient Garden._

 **Critical:** "We should go help whoever that was!"

 _Scibles agreed. Critical had went back to his normal attire, and Scibles took off the ring and went back to his normal attire as well. After that they dashed to the residential area._

 *****End of Chapter 1*****

 **Notes:** Critical IS the main protagonist of this Kingdom Hearts story. I had Scibles be the first character who appeared in the story, so I could have an easy way of Critical and Scibles finding each other.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, give any sort of criticism as long as you are not Trolling. If you do troll, I am going to ignore your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

_Critical and Scibles ran to the residential area of Radiant Garden. As they get there they find two Keyblade Wielders._

 **Critical:** "What happened? Where did those screams come from?"

 **Keyblade Wielder #1:** "We are being hit with hordes of Heartless. The scream was our friend, He..."

 **Critical:** "Oh, I'm sorry. What are your names?"

 **Kitten:** "Call me, Kitten."

 **Phantom:** "Phantom."

 **Critical:** "Ok, This is Scibles, and you can call me Critical. Oh! Here comes the next horde!"

 _The horde of Heartless rushed toward the group, about 1000 heartless coming at them, and fast._

 _Critical and the others must have been fighting for hours. They finally got down to the last 100 Heartless._

 **Critical:** "How is everyone doing?"

 **Scibles:** "I'm fine."

 **Kitten:** "I'm okay!"

 **Phantom:** "Good.

 _As they finished off the last few Heartless, a man floated down to the ground._

 **Critical:** "Are you the source of the Heartless?!"

 **The man:** "Where is Cloud?"

 **Kitten:** "He is not here, Sephiroth."

 **Sephiroth:** "What a shame. Well, you're in my way, So perish!"

 _Sephiroth pulled out his sword, and they started fighting._

 **Kitten:** "Blizzard!"

 **Phantom:** "Fira!"

 _Their magic was not doing anything. They could not fight back._

 **Critical:** "We have to escape!"

 _They tried to escape and all attempts failed. They were trapped._

 _At the last possible moment, Cloud came out and ran toward Sephiroth, and they began fighting._

 _While they were fighting, Critical heard a voice that said, "Scibles homeworld, is near" and then told him the location._

 **Critical:** "Scibles, we should go, I had a voice tell me where your homeworld is, we should go check it out."

 **Scibles:** "Okay, Bye Kitten, and Phantom."

 **Critical:** "See ya!"

 _They said their goodbyes, and then left to go to this homeworld._

 *****End of Chapter 2*****


	3. Chapter 3: Awakenings

_Scibles and Critical were flying through the Lanes Between, rushing to see Scibles' homeworld. As the two go there they arrived at a wasteland, small chunks of land floating about. In the rubble the saw a woman floating in the Lanes Between, unconscious._

 **Critical:** "We need to take this woman to Yen Sid, she has been in the darkness for a while it seems."

 **Scibles:** "Okay."

 _They flew to Yen Sid's Tower in hopes to help this person._

 **Critical:** "Master Yen Sid, we need your help!"

 **Yen Sid:** "What is it, Master Shiokawa?"

 **Scibles:** "Master?! Critical, YOU'RE a Keyblade Master?!"

 **Critical:** "Yes. Now is no time for that though. This lady was drifting in the Lanes Between with no Keyblade Armor or protection, holding this staff."

 _Critical put the staff on the table, and it started glowing with a bright light, as that happened the girl jolted awake._

 **The Girl:** "NO!.. Huh? Where am I?"

 **Critical:** "We found you drifting in the Lanes Between, Are you ok-"

 _Before Critical could finish his sentence, the girl jumped up and hugged Scibles._

 **The Girl:** "Where were you?! I looked everywhere for you!"

 **Scibles:** "Uh, I don't think I know you. Could you be from my homeworld?"

 _The girl sat down in shock, tears running down her face._

 **The Girl:** "Y-You don't remember me? It's me! Akain!"

 _Scibles was clueless to who this was, and felt bad._

 **Scibles:** "I'm sorry... That I don't remember you. Maybe if you reminded me, I'll remember."

 **Akain:** "O-oh, well, M-my name is Akain, you used to call me Akai, and we were best friends. When the darkness had spread, I lost you."

 _Scibles felt terrible, he had no memory of this girl, but the fact that they were best friends made him feel terrible not to remember._

 **Critical:** "Uh, excuse me, but I have a question, how did you get there? Y'know, the Lanes?"

 **Akain:** "I used this."

 _Akain handed Critical the Star Shard._

 **Yen Sid:** ****"That is the Star Shard, It lets someone travel between worlds."

 _Critical handed it back._

 **Scibles:** "Oh yeah, back to before. Why didn't you tell me, that you're a Keyblade Master?!"

 **Critical:** "I could not trust anyone with this information, I did not want anyone to get hurt because of it."

 **Scibles:** "Why couldn't you tell me _**AFTER**_ you trusted me?! There is so much happening! I can't handle this!"

 _Scibles stormed out of the room in pure anger. As he was chased outside by Critical and Akain, he equipped his Keyblade Armor and fled the scene. By the time Critical got outside it was much too late._

 **Critical:** "Well this may be a problem."

 _Critical sighed as he told Yen Sid the problem._

 **Yen Sid:** "Shiokawa, I haven't seen a man spread into darkness that fast in my life. If you find him, he may be overtaken by the darkness. I ask you this, if he brings you or others harm, would you stop him."

 **Critical:** "We may have become friends, but if he tries to hurt anyone, I **WILL** stop him. No matter the costs."

 **Yen Sid:** "I've done well to name you a Keyblade Master. Take Akain with you, she know various spells, to there fullest."

 **Akain:** "What If I don't want to?"

 **Yen Sid:** "I am not saying you have to, but if you hope to see your friend again, I would go. Don't worry, Shiokawa is a full-fledged Keyblade Master, I am sure you two will be fine."

 _And so they went, to go find Scibles, and to face him, possibly for the last time. You must see what befalls them, in the coming chapters._


	4. Chapter 4: Our lord and savior, Graph

_Critical flew to Radiant Garden, to talk to Cid about where Scibles could be._

 **Critical:** "So, Cid, how exactly are we going to find Scibles?"

 **Cid:** "Well, if you _**look at this graph**_ , you will see all the possible locations Scibles can be. Now if you divide this by 7.645516546549845748515785. and add 69.42041564654864165863541684165451641685464, you will see that he could be in 78 of these places. Now, if you add 7456.455641984654654654654654 to the tenth power, you will see that 29 places remain now if you divide THAT by 4556264512636.646879654168745641545649846575649746879846574864185, you will arrive at the location of... The Market Place, here in Radiant Garden!"

 _Critical had already left to go to the Market Place LONG before Cid finished._

 **What happened while Cid was talking math mumbo-jumbo...**

 _Akain went to see Critical to tell him some news._

 **Akain:** "Hey, I spotted Scibles in the Market Place."

 **Critical:** "Okay, let's go!"

 _And that's the end of this useless chapter._

 **Notes: The whole point of this chapter was so I could say "Look at this graph." You are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

_Critical ran up towards Scibles moving around the rubble he had created from tearing up the Market Place._

 **Critical:** "Get a hold of yourself! Do you see what you have caused? You have started what we planned to stop!"

 _Critical could hear Scibles speak in a voice that was not his._

 **Dark Scibles:** "What you see is no longers this man, whom you called Scibles. You have lost him to the Darkness, because of the lies you brought toward him, you have led to our demise, as well as your own."

 _Dark Scibles summoned a Keyblade, it was much different then the Oblivion, that Scibles normally uses. There were bright lights coming out of it, but the lights were being overwhelmed by the darkness surrounding this._

 **Critical:** "I see the pain I have caused, but it is you who are choosing to take it under your advantage. You may think I caused this, but this darkness is what you have brought upon yourself. For that, I can hope I can save the REAL Scibles."

 _Critical put his hand over the plate on his arm, and he became encased in Keyblade Armor, but like none we have seen before, This armor looked powerful, and Critical was serious about finishing this. As he summoned forth a new Keyblade. He called this Keyblade, "Fenrir" and was planning on finishing this fight now. With the armor of a Keyblade Master and the Keyblade of true strength. He planned on finishing this._

 _Critical punctured the ground with his new Keyblade and had turned the field around them into a stained glass battlefield. They dashed toward each other and clashed blades. Critical had put a lot of pressure into his attacks, and made him lose balance, as Critical was about to take a finishing blow, Dark Scibles had teleported away. Dark Scibles was about to sneak an attack, but before he hit, Critical used Reflectaga and sent Dark Scibles flying back. Dark Scibles had gotten up and ran towards Critical returning the pressure the he was given._

 **Dark Scibles:** "A Keyblade Master? You of all people, PLEASE! You are a weak man with a weak heart!"

 **Critical:** "I was chosen as a Keyblade Master, because I was Pure of Heart, and if anyone's heart is weak, it's your's! Scibles, look at what is has come to! **YOU** are the one who gave in to the darkness! You know the other reason why, I was chosen?"

 **Dark Scibles:** "Why is that?"

 **Critical:** "It's because I don't give up!"

 _Critical knocked the Keyblade out of Dark Scibles hands, and slashed him onto the ground. Dark Scibles had disappeared, and Critical stood there in the stained glass battlefield. He raised his Guardian Soul Keyblade in the air and locked the realm in which he fought. Before he got sucked out of the realm he heard a voice, It was Scibles' Voice._

 **Scibles:** "Thanks, friend."

 _Critical reappeared in the Market Place, no longer in his armor. With Scibles no where to be seen._

 **Akain:** "What happened?! You just disappeared!"

 **Critical:** "He is fine now. We just have to go find him. Where ever he may be. I'll be there, friend."

 _ **And thus ends the story or at least,**_ ** _THIS_ _story._**


End file.
